winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 123/4Kids Script
The Search for the Flame Scene: The Quad, Alfea Musa: '''Aren't you worried the army of decay is recharging while we're sitting here? '''Flora: '''Well, the only thing we can do is be ready, right? '''Musa: '''This whole thing's majorly whack. '''Flora: '''You said it. '''Musa: '''Seriously, the semester's almost over. This time of school year we'd be getting ready for prom. And I was going to submit my demo to DJ. '''Tecna: '''Just forget prom. Look Musa, we'll never have an opportunity this important again. We are at a critical point in time. Think about it, the fate of an entire dimension is in our hands. This is much more meaningful and exciting than prom! This is history! '''Fairy 1: '''Who cares about making history if you're not around to tell about it? And stop dissing prom! I'm on the committee! In fact I picked the theme, it's Under the Sea. '''Fairy 2: '''So, when's your mum gonna get here? '''Fairy 1: '''She's not picking us up. I couldn't get in touch with her. '''Flora: '''You can't leave! We're the only thing standing between those monsters and realm-wide destruction. '''Musa: '''Flora's right! There's more to being a fairy than cute outfits. We have a responsibility to protect the realm! '''Flora: '''Even Kiko and Pepe are ready to fight. *Kiko and Pepe march back and forth.* '''Flora: '''Look how small they are and they're gonna march right into the field. *Kiko and Pepe run into each other and fall over.* '''Flora: '''You know what I mean. '''Musa: '''You know the only way we can stop the witches is if we work together. Hortensia, you have the best counter spell skills. And Priscilla, no one can fly as fast as you can. We need you. '''Flora: '''No one's gonna beat us! '''Musa: '''That's right! We're Alfea girls! '''Fairy 1: '''They're right! We have to fight for our school. '''Musa: '''Yeah! We'll battle evil like all the fairies before us! '''Flora: '''Centuries of fairies built Alfea, and we're not gonna let anyone tear it down! '''Tecna: '''What do you say, girls! '''Musa: '''Bring it on! '''Fairy 3: Let's get 'em! Fairy 4: 'Alright! '''Musa: '''We'll rock them down, shake them up, and show them what we got! *Tecna's pager beeps.* '''Tecna: '''Hold on, that's my pager. '''Musa: '''Who is it? *Timmy's face appears as a holograph.* '''Timmy: '''Tecna, I have to see you right away. '''Tecna: '''Oh! Oh dear, what would Stella say? How long should I wait to call? Hmmm, I can't really wait two days to call him back, right? Not with the witches happening. I'll go see him. *Tecna runs off.* '''Musa: '''Wait a minute, what's up with those two? Are they going out? '''Flora: '''They're working on a project. Some kind of mathematical research thing. '''Musa: '''Well, Timmy sure knows the way to Tecna's heart. Scene: Cloud Tower *Bloom, Stella, Riven, Brandon, Sky and Knut are walking down a hallway in Cloud Tower.* '''Stella: '''Are you sure the witches can't see us? '''Bloom: '''Tecna downloaded the latest anti-detection spell. So it should work against their surveillance system. '''Stella: '''Let's hope it does. '''Knut: '''Hmmm. '''Bloom: '''What is it, Knut? '''Knut: ' A monster. I guess he can't see us. *A monster is standing in the hallway ahead of them.* '''Bloom: '''The spell is working. '''Stella: '''Honestly, could a monster be anymore disgusting? Eww! '''Knut: '''Shhh! *Knut begins sneaking down the hallway.* '''Knut: '''Wait here. *He turns a corner, and pushes in a loose brick in the wall. The wall splits open to reveal a secret corridor.* '''Knut: '''Let's go! This'll lead us to the witches dorm room. They're probably there. Scene: Trix's Dorm, Cloud Tower '''Stella: '''No witches here. '''Bloom: '''If you had the ultimate power and you were trying to take over the world, where would you be? '''Stella: '''Let's see, living it up in the royal faculty lounge perhaps? '''Knut: '''We could go to the lounge. That way, I know how to get to all their favourite places. *Bloom opens a door and looks out in the hallway, it's filled with monsters.* '''Bloom: I don't think we want to go this way, you guys. Knut: '''No problem, we can go through the kitchen. I used to sneak in there at night for cookies and milk. We can get there by the back passage, it's right through the secret mirror door. '''Riven: '''Didn't we learn something about mirror doors in Intro to Dark Magic? '''Sky: '''Yeah, they're likely to be traps. '''Brandon: '''Huh? Right, traps. '''Knut: '''We could forget about the witches, and just go for the cookies? Come on, they're really good! '''Riven: '''Forget it, let's just go '''Brandon: '''Lead the way, Riven, after you. *Bloom tries to go first.* '''Sky: '''Hold on, Bloom. Let me go first. '''Bloom: '''Okay. '''Brandon: '''I was gonna go, I was just joking. '''Sky: '''Let's get 'em. *With Sky leading the way, they enter the hallway behind the mirror. They follow it down secret staircases. An eye with legs follows them, watching. Scene: Griffin's Office, Cloud Tower *The eye with legs returns to the Trix in Griffin's Office.* '''Stormy: '''Look, the arachna-cam's back. *The arachna-cam shows Knut, Brandon, Sky, Riven, Bloom, and Stella walking.* '''Icy: '''They're coming right towards us. Good. Alright, ladies, we need something really diabolical yet fun at the same time. So lay your very best ideas on me. And make 'em good. '''Darcy: '''Let's freeze them first, then we'll crush them. '''Icy: '''Been there, done that. '''Darcy: '''Eugh, whatever. '''Icy: '''I'll tell you what we'll do, we'll make Bloom think she can take the Dragon Fire back. We'll raise her hopes up, she'll think it's hers, then we'll snatch it out of her hands. '''Darcy: '''Nice! '''Icy: '''We'll make her cry. '''Darcy: '''We'll make her weep. '''Stormy: '''We'll make her wail. *The Trix laugh.* Scene: Cloud Tower '''Bloom: '''Knut! Where are those witches? '''Knut: '''I don't know. '''Bloom: '''We looked in the Royal Faculty Lounge, the Spelling Amoury, and we checked the Potions Dispensary. Come on, Knut. Where could they be? '''Knut: '''Alright, let me think. They might be in the boot room, where they play the stomping game with the mice. Or maybe that crypt over there, that's their secret conjuring spot. '''Riven: '''So how long does this spell last? '''Sky: '''Anti-detection spells don't last long. We don't have much time. Let's split up into two teams. '''Brandon: '''Good idea! Riven and I will go check the crypt. '''Stella: '''Text me if you need me. *Riven and Brandon walk off.* '''Brandon: '''See ya. '''Sky: '''Bloom, you lead the way. *Knut, Bloom, Stella, and Sky walk the other way.* '''Bloom: '''Wait guys, stop! '''Stella: '''What is it? '''Bloom: '''The Dragon Fire! It's behind those doors! '''Sky: '''How can you tell? '''Bloom: '''I can sense it's presence. Let's go in. *They entire a room, in the centre a fire burns.* '''Sky: '''Is that it? '''Bloom: '''Yeah! The Dragon Fire, at last I have it back. Now, I'll stop the witches. *The fire freezes over.* '''Icy: '''I don't think so. Sorry, Bloom, no Dragon Fire for you. *A strong wind blows through the room sending Knut, Sky, and Stella into a wall.* '''Bloom: '''You witches! I'm going to get the Dragon Fire back! It's my destiny to have it. '''Icy: '''That's not your destiny. Your destiny's to be locked in here for eternity. 'Cause that's what losers get. And you're the ultimate loser. '''Darcy: '''You're powerless, and you're responsible for the destruction of a whole realm. '''Icy: '''You might be the biggest loser in history. They'll have a whole book about you at Alfea. '''Stormy: '''Except no one's going to read it because there won't be any Alfea left. '''Bloom: '''That's not true. *A bright green light emerges from behind the Trix and throws them through the air.* '''Bloom: '''Miss Griffin! That was so awesome! *Professor Griffin is standing in the doorway.* '''Griffin: '''This is my school. '''Icy: '''We're not scared of you. We're not your students anymore. And we're more powerful than you'll ever be. '''Stormy: '''Hey Ice, then how come she's able to knock us around like that. '''Griffin: '''Because you're a bunch of high school drop outs, and I am the headmistress. of Cloud Tower. I'll contain them while we go back to Alfea and regroup. Everyone prepare to leave. You too, Bloom. '''Icy: '''Oh yeah, that's right, you better run. '''Griffin: '''I know you'll get your power back and that you'll come after me. But when we meet again, I'll be ready for you. You have dishonoured Cloud Tower, and you will pay. '''Darcy: '''You better be ready, Griffin, 'cause you're the one who's gonna pay. *Everyone except the Trix and Griffin leave the room.* '''Icy: '''That's right! We're gonna spell you and turn you into the school mascot. *Griffin begins to cast a spell.* '''Stormy: '''What is she doing? '''Darcy: '''It looks like some kind of advanced magic. *A purple barrier appears between Griffin and the Trix.* '''Griffin: '''What I'm doing is putting you in detention, and if you talk, pass notes, or chew gum, the detention barrier will double in strength. Come on! *Everyone runs away while the barrier continues to grow.* '''Griffin: '''And don't even think about leaving without a hall pass. *Griffin covers the barrier with stone spikes.* '''Griffin: '''Let's go! The kind of power they have is tremendous. The wall won't contain them for long. I hope you all remember the Mayhem Drill procedures. '''Witch 1: '''This is for you, Miss Griffin. It's the fashion club's very own survival cloak. It'll protect you. Scene: Outside, Cloud Tower '''Witch 2: '''Where are we going, Miss Griffin? '''Griffin: '''The terrace. We need to get to the highest elevation possible. We must exit safely and calmly. Did you do a headcount? '''Witch 3: '''Yes, we're all here. '''Griffin: '''Good. Everyone stay together. '''Witch 1: '''Miss Griffin, what's going to happen when they break down the wall? '''Griffin: '''I'm not sure, but believe me, we don't want to be here to find out. '''Stella: '''So, we're just going to leave? What about the Flame? We went through a whole lot so we could get in here and take it back. '''Griffin: '''We do need to get it back, and you fairies were very brave to come here by yourself, you should certainly get plenty of extra credit for your efforts. But the truth is you have no chance against them and neither do I. Not when they have the Dragon Fire. I must combine my powers with Saladin and Faragonda, we stand for the three points of magic which must be joined. Only then might we be able to take the power back. Scene: Inside, Cloud Tower '''Icy: '''I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them. I. Hate.Them. *The purple barrier explodes.* '''Stormy: '''I hate Miss Griffin the most. '''Darcy: '''Not me. I hate Bloom, followed by Stella, then Griffin. '''Griffin: '''They're all a bunch of do-good-ing losers. I'm gonna bust us out of here and then we'll go teach all of them a lesson they'll never forget. *Icy starts using her magic on the stone spikes.* '''Stormy: '''I don't mean to be a downer but this is gonna take a while. '''Icy: '''I don't want to wait a while! But if we have to, let's at least send them a parting gift. *The Trix cast a spell.* '''Icy: '''The spell energy will take a few minutes to reach the decay sentries, but when it does... they'll go find Griffin and those rah-rah fairies, and they'll destroy them. Griffin: Outside, Cloud Tower *The witches of cloud tower are assembling on an outside platform.* '''Griffin: '''I'll conjure a Vorpal Tunnel to take us right to Alfea. You have to allow the energy of the tunnel to sweep you up. It will not work if there's any resistance. *Griffin casts a spell and a portal opens from the sky.* '''Griffin: '''Enter the portal in alphabetical order. Go! *The students begin to enter the tunnel, they are lifted into the air, and disappear.* '''Griffin: '''The monsters are coming! Everyone get in! Hurry! *Monsters are climbing the stairs up to the platform.* '''Griffin: '''What are you waiting for? Hop in! '''Sky: '''No! If the monsters get into the portal, there'll be no way to stop them. I'll stay behind. *Griffin summons a leva-bike.* '''Griffin: '''Here, use this to get to Alfea. '''Sky: '''Sweet! *Sky gets on the bike, and armour emerges from it, covering him from neck to foot, as well as a helmet.* '''Bloom: '''Hold on! You're gonna need help. I'm coming with you. '''Sky: '''That's great! Hop on the back. You and me together? Well, I can't think of a better battle team anywhere. *Bloom gets onto the bike behind Sky, and more armour covers her, along with a helmet.* '''Sky: '''Now, let's get these rot monsters out of here. *The monsters reach the platform. Sky rides the bike in circles around the portal, pushing them away.* '''Sky: '''Back! Yah! '''Bloom: Go guys! We got it under control! *Riven nods and enters the portal.* '''Riven: '''Good luck! *Stella is worried but flies into the portal.* '''Stella: '''See you back at Alfea! *Griffin enters the portal last.* '''Bloom: '''Okay, let's keep them away from the portal. *The portal closes.* '''Sky: '''I don't think it's the portal they're interested in. Hold on tight, Bloom! '''Bloom: '''Okay, you drive, I swat. Go! *They drive at a bunch of monsters and push them over the edge.* '''Sky: '''Nice one! *The leva-bike flies through the air and lands on a walkaway. They ride it to the ground and continue through the forest.* '''Sky: '''I totally have to get one of these wind riders. '''Bloom: '''Are you sure you can go this fast? '''Sky: '''No! But I don't think we have much choice. *The monsters are ahead of them on the road.* '''Sky: '''Woah! They're faster than us. *Sky stops the bike. Small rot monsters climb onto Bloom.* '''Bloom: '''They're on me! They're clinging to my suit. *Sky starts driving again, riding around the monsters.* '''Sky: '''I'll shake them off. I don't know how much faster I can go with this bike. Just hold on, okay?! *Sky pushes a button on the bike and they go even faster.* '''Bloom: '''Alright! They're gone! '''Sky: '''I'm gonna take the forest road. *A strike of lightning hits the road near the bike.* '''Bloom: '''What was that?! '''Sky: '''We must have hit a defence system. *Another lightning bolt strikes in front of them.* '''Bloom: '''Should we stop? '''Sky: '''The bike won't let me. It's not responding. *The bike starts to smoke.* '''Sky: '''There's a hairpin turn coming up. Hold on tight! *Bloom notices the smoke.* '''Bloom: '''Oh no! *The bike spins out of control, and they launch over the side of a railing and cliff, into the forest below.* '''Sky: '''Hold on, just hold on! I got it! '''Bloom: '''You sure? *Sky manages to steer the bike to landing and it stops.* '''Sky: '''Sorry, that was bumpy. You okay? *Bloom laughs worriedly.* Scene: Red Fountain Ship *Timmy is working on a green digital sphere.* '''Timmy: '''Don't get alarmed, Tecna. It's the first time we've used this warning system. The numbers could be off. Don't get me wrong, I'm not underestimating your mathematical skills, but anyone can make a mistake right? Did you check your results? '''Tecna: '''Of course I did. I double checked them. And then I triple checked them. '''Timmy: '''In that case, the witches will be attacking Alfea with an army that's, for lack of a better word, big. '''Tecna: '''Timmy, from the look of these numbers, the witches' army isn't just big, it's bigger than anything we could've imagined. Scene: Cloud Tower *The army of decay marches in rows.* '''Icy: '''Ladies, detention is officially over. Category:4Kids Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts